Necropolis
Necropolis is a 1.8 demon level created by NePtunE. It is considered to be one of the most difficult demon levels. Gameplay Despite being a 1.8 level, Necropolis is considered to be one of the hardest demons due to its use of traps, fakes, narrow ship parts, and tight ball parts. The level starts off with a simple cube sequence before quickly changing into a ball sequence. This requires the player to time their taps correctly to avoid hitting spikes. After a short while, it switches into a brief ship mode where the player is required to safely navigate the ship through 1-block wide areas. Then, it changes to a cube with many fake spikes that the cube can actually step on safely. After this part, it changes to a Mini UFO section with a bunch of gravity portals located immediately after narrow pillars. It then switches to a mini ball similar to the first one which requires perfect timing to safely get past. When the mini ball part is done, the player switches into a normal-sized cube. In this part, there are many jump rings and spikes on the floor. The player is required to memorize which jump rings to jump and which ones to skip as there is too little time to anticipate obstacles. When the music gets more upbeat and intense, the cube switches to an upside-down ship where the player must navigate through narrow pillars while going through many mini and gravity portals. After this is a cube part similar to the one before, but this time upside down. After this, the cube transforms into a triple speed mini ball where one must tap quickly to avoid hitting a spike. Then it changes into a cube with a few tricky jumps. At the end of a cube, there are a few blue pads. The player has to skip the first and hit the second where he will walk on a spike and continue on the level. It then switches to a UFO with many gravity portals. After this, many form portals follow in quick succession. The ship parts are extremely narrow, the ball and UFO parts require perfect timing, and the cube part has a triple spike. After this, the player is turned to a cube where the object lines go black so it can be difficult to see the spikes. There are more walkable spikes, fake rings, and quadruple spikes before the music changes and the level goes on into its final segment. The first form in the final segment is a ship where one must go to narrow passages, all the while going in and out of anti-gravity and going into mini form. It then switches to a mini-ball which requires pitch-perfect timing. When the player overcomes this, he will turn into a mini UFO and the word "Necropolis" is drawn via blocks, signifying that the player has beaten the level. The level then ends. Trivia *Despite being a 1.8 level and most of the level being in normal speed, it is often included in top 10 lists of hardest demons. *NePtunE has never admitted nor denied accusations of hacking to verify this level, although there is evidence that he splieced the video he posted to YouTube. **At 0:08, after going through the cube portal, you can see the spinning blades switch direction from clockwise to counter-clockwise. *Necropolis translates to "city of the dead". Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels